Ese mayordomo de negro
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ese hombre era como un cuervo negro que siempre rondaba a su sobrino. No sabía de dónde había salido, ni qué hacía allí pero no le gustaba. Tenía algo...


En realidad este no es mi primer fic de la serie, si no el segundo. Pero es que estoy pendiente de ponerle titulo al otro, y de decidirme a si lo subo o no... Mientras os dejo este. Desde que vi la escena en la que Madamme Red llega a la casa buscando a Ciel después del incendio de la mansión tenía esta idea en mente y por fin la he escrito^^.

* * *

**·**

**E****se mayordomo negro**

**·**

-¡Ciel! ¡Ciel!

Había regresado. Cuando ya no creía que pudiera ocurrir un milagro, cuando había perdido toda esperanza, algo apareció entre las cenizas. Su mayordomo abrió la puerta con la noticia vestida con un sobre lacrado con cera roja. Roja como ella, que tanto amaba y odiaba ese maldito color.

No había dejado correr ni un segundo. De inmediato tomó su abrigo, ordenando que preparasen la diligencia. Tenía que ir a ver a su sobrino, comprobar en qué estado se encontraba. Lo había dado por muerto, como tanta otra gente, tras el incendio de la mansión. Como a su hermosa hermana y a su marido. Pero ahora estaba vivo. Vivo. El fruto del amor de las dos personas a las que más amaba.

Evocó, en el carruaje, la sonrisa de su sobrino. Radiante y preciosa, mientras jugaba ante la chimenea con aquella muchachita de pelo de oro.

El corazón le latía en un puño en el pecho. Ciel. Tenía que comprobarlo… hasta que no lo hiciera no podía

_no debía_

hacerse esperanzas. Podía ser un error… La familia Phantomhive tenía prestigio, dinero, cosas que cualquier pilluelo callejero podía ambicionar. Podía ser un impostor o… Había mil posibilidades. Sin embargo no podía librarse de esa emoción en el corazón.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ciel! –creía que nunca volvería a pronunciar esa palabra sin otra cosa que nostalgia y tristeza.

En la habitación, sobre la silla de madera tan ricamente decorada con tanto detalle, una figura pequeña se volvió hacia ella. La sonrisa ascendió hasta sus labios, pintados de rojo. Eran sus ojos, azules, iluminados.

Los vendajes la trajeron de nuevo al suelo.

-Ciel… -el tono de su voz cambió, quebrándose.

Sin que su sobrino hubiera dicho nada aún, se sobrepuso a ese nudo que subía por su garganta, volviendo a avanzar hacia él. no sabía qué le había pasado en el ojo, con esas vendas envolviéndole la cabeza por encima de este, pero seguía entero. Vivo. Eso era lo más importante, lo primordial. No se le escapó que en el ojo que podía verle ya no había la misma luz alegre y feliz que la última vez que le había visto pero había perdido a sus padres, quién sabe si los habría visto. Estaba en la mansión la noche del incendió. Debía haber sido horrible para un niño como él.

Lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

-Ciel –repitió por tercera vez, esta vez con un tono conmovido y agradecido. Los ojos le escocían, humedecidos, y le besó las mejillas.

-Tía… -dijo por fin Ciel. Su voz sonaba baja, más grave, pero no le dio importancia.

-Señorita… -una tercera voz interrumpió y Madamme Red levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre que, vestido con perfectas ropas de mayordomo, negras, estaba junto a la silla de Ciel-. Es usted la tía del joven amo, ¿me equivoco? Me alegro que haya llegado pero agradecería que soltase al joven señor… Últimamente su salud es frágil.

-Lo entiendo –asintió, separándose con lentitud, mirando aún de reojo a aquel misterioso hombre. Repasó mentalmente el servicio de la mansión de su hermana pero no recordaba a aquel individuo y estaba segura de que, de haberlo visto antes, recordaría esos ojos de color rojo-. Por supuesto –se giró hacia Ciel-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Me alegra tanto que estés bien…

**···**

Desde entonces aquel mayordomo estaba a su lado. Como un cuervo, como una sombra negra rondando a su sobrino. Ella siempre se fijaba en él y él en ella. Lo notaba. Unos ojos vigilantes, siempre atentos. No lo había comprobado pero estaba segura de que ese hombre no dormía, atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir con Ciel.

Sin embargo él parecía confiar en el mayordomo. Sebastian. No le prestaba atención, o esa impresión daba, pero debía hacerlo. Como los amos siempre vigilaban a los mayordomos. O con más quizá.

Encontrar un momento en el que no estuviesen juntos era difícil pero al final lo encontró. Era el despacho de Ciel, heredado de su padre, como cabeza de los Phantomhive.

_Que pequeño pareces en ese gran sillón, Ciel_, pensó la mujer con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mirándole.

-¿Confias en él? –preguntó. No especifico, no lo necesitaba. Contaba con que su sobrino entendería. En los últimos días, desde que había reaparecido para hacerse cargo de la familia como él mismo decía, le había demostrado que ya no era un simple niño. Su aspecto podía ser el de tal y, con toda seguridad, seguía teniendo pensamientos de cuando en cuando propios de un infante, pero ya no lo demostraba. Su rostro era más serio, más firme y orgulloso.

Como le recordaba a su padre.

-¿En Sebastian? Si –respondió Ciel con total calma. El ajedrez, entre ellos, tenía toda su atención.

-¿Totalmente?

Parecía estar meditando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Por norma general pocos podían resultar un oponente digno frente a él pero su tía tenía altas posibilidades de pillarle. No obstante también pensaba en la pregunta de su tía. No tanto en la respuesta, que la tenía clara, si no en lo que la había empujado a preguntar. Preocupación por él. Un motivo que no le había impedido colocar ese alfil antes tan inoportunamente para él…

Pero parecía preocupada. No había dejado de notar como miraba a Sebastian cuando este entraba en la habitación. Y era tan… innecesario. Sería mucho más cómodo y práctico quitarle esa preocupación y para ello no bastaba con responder. Había que responder y convencer.

-Entiendo que preguntes, tía, pero puedo confiar en él. Sebastian me ha demostrado su lealtad en numerosas ocasiones, empezado por la noche del incendio –respondió, enrocando a su rey y a su torre. Las negras.

Ella le observó y se preguntó qué habría hecho esa noche y qué debía hacer en la mansión, cerca o cómo pudieron encontrarse. Quizá le sacó de las llamas. O quizá hizo eso mismo por una estratagema. Examinó la mirada de Ciel. Había sustituido los vendajes por un parche aunque aún no había podido descubrir que le había ocurrido a su ojo derecho. Pero en el que podía ver había un destello de seguridad, de seguridad madura.

-Su contrato le impediría atentar contra mí o traicionarme –le aseguró a su tía, esperando con calma a que moviese ella.

Los contratos se pueden romper, pensó Madamme Red pero asintió. Era una confianza demasiado sólida para que cualquier palabra pudiera romperla y ella debía confiar en su sobrino.

Aunque no dejaría de mirar de reojo qué hacía aquel hombre, aquel mayordomo, de negro.


End file.
